A typical automobile has numerous electrically operated functions, such as lights, motors, sensors, and so forth, each of which must be hard wired into a source of electric power, namely the battery and generator of the vehicle. Many of the functions of the vehicle are subject to being controlled from a remote location. For example, the vehicle lights, including parking lights, headlights, and brake lights must all, in one way or another, be controllable from the driver's position in the vehicle. In order to operate all the lights from the driver's position, at least one separate wire has one end connected to the associated control near the driver's position, and the other end connected to its associated light fixture. The brake lights, for example, are illuminated when a switch is actuated by the depression of the brake pedal allowing current to flow from the battery, through the switch, and through a dedicated length of wire that extends to the brake lights. A similar wiring problem exists to permit the driver to independently raise and lower all the electrically operated windows of the vehicle. The same is true of many if not most of the electrically operated functions of a vehicle, such as a fuel gauge which is connected by dedicated hard wires to a detector in a fuel tank. The consequence is that a maze of wires extends all over a vehicle. It has been estimated that there are approximately thirty miles of wire in a typical automobile. The installation of the various wires is time consuming and costly and the wire itself contributes to the weight of the vehicle. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method by which the wiring needed to provide power to the various functions of a vehicle and to control those functions could be significantly reduced.